The present invention relates to a transparent shield device, a camera device, and a transparent sticker.
The number of vehicles provided with an on-vehicle camera such as a drive recorder arranged at the inner side of a windshield (front windshield) has increased (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Such a vehicle is capable of recording, for example, the situation outside the vehicle when an accident occurs.